


Double date

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Date, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Not my best, nervous sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Bucky and Sharon go on a double date with Clint and Wanda





	

To say Sharon was scared about the double date would be an understatement. She was terrified. "Does this look ok?" Sharon asked for the sixth time in the past hour. Bucky came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look stunning doll, just like you looked stunning in the last five dresses." Bucky placed a kiss on the crook of her neck. "Relax Sharon. You have noting to be nervous about, you're just meeting two of my friends."

"I just want them to like me." Sharon sighed as she looked at Bucky through the mirror.

"They're going to love you doll." Bucky gave Sharon a twirl before he pulled her into a kiss. "Now come on let's go before we're late."

When they arrived Bucky immediately spotted them and waved at them before they made their way over to the table. Wanda was the first to stand up and approached Sharon. "Wow Barnes you said she was pretty but I didn't think she'd be this pretty. I'm Wanda by the way."

"Thank you so much and I'm Sharon." Sharon replied as Wanda gave her a quick hug before she sat back down and Clint decided to stand up.

"I'm Clint, it's nice to finally meet you" Clint reached out to shook Sharon's hand before everyone was seated and waited for the waiter to arrive.

Wanda could sense Sharon's nervousness and wanted to calm her down. "So Sharon, Bucky tells us you work for the CIA what's it like working there"

"Stressful but not as stressful as when I worked for shield." Sharon responded and felt a little at ease when she felt Bucky's hand resting on her thigh.

As the dinner went on Sharon loosened up and started telling them more about her life. She told them about how Steve actually introduced them when he would go and visit Peggy. "Yeah he was like "you have to meet my friend Bucky. He's a nice guy and I know you guys will hit it off." and he was right"

"Awww Steve the matchmaker." Wanda laughed as she took a bite of the cake she ordered. They spent another half hour talking about how Sharon should transfer to the avengers. She said she didn't want to intrude because Bucky was there first but he reassured her that he wanted her there with him.

By the end of dinner Sharon truly felt like she became good friends with Wanda. "I'll call you so we can set up a day so we can go shopping together." Wanda hugged Sharon when they stepped outside the restaurant and waited for the valet to bring them their car.

"I'll be waiting." Sharon hugged her back before hers and Bucky's car arrived. "It was nice meeting you Clint."

"It was nice meeting you as well Sharon." Clint hugged her before Bucky helped Sharon inside the car.

Once inside Bucky gave Sharon a cocky grin as they buckled their seat belts. "I told you they would love you."

"I know I know." Sharon leaned over and kissed Bucky before they drove back home.


End file.
